


He's like Logan's Twin.

by wow_thats_angsty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A dragon witch makes an appearance., Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Dungeon, Gen, He's simultaneously sympathetic and unsympathetic, Imprisonment, Kinda. It makes more sense when you read it, Literary References & Allusions, Logan and Orange are Twins, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Orange is like... an actual character with an arc, Patton Sanders is trying, Pre-Canon, Slow Build, The Iliad, Then during canon, Theres just a straight up dungeon at one part, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Virgil Sanders and Orange are bros, no I will not elaborate, unhealthy idolization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_thats_angsty/pseuds/wow_thats_angsty
Summary: A really long time ago, Logan could feel things. Just as much as the others. He could smile without being pained, he could laugh without it tearing up his insides, he could give someone a hug without wanting to rip off his arms. But that changed when he split. And now he has to hide his potentially dangerous twin brother from the others.This isn't a theory, it's just an idea I had and wanted to play around with.
Relationships: Everyone is hinted at liking Logan because I said so, Logic | Logan Sanders & Orange Side, everybody is close friends, thats basically it - Relationship
Comments: 77
Kudos: 93





	1. A splitting headache.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: There's a lot of blood. Mentions of vomit. Graphic description of cutting someone open. Mentions of cataracts. Cursing. Mentions of "losing" empathy. 
> 
> Someone in a youtube comment thought it would be cool if Orange was Logan's twin similar to Roman and Remus. I decided to write a fic about that lol.

Logan earnestly didn’t know what the fuck was going on. He’d had a headache all day, which seemed impossible as he was imaginary but he still had one. He didn’t find the need to tell anyone as it wasn’t bad and he’d assumed that he hadn’t gotten enough sleep. However, it had gotten worse. His nose started bleeding and then the screaming started. 

It felt like his heart was being forcibly ripped out of his chest. A horrid, disturbing feeling that made him want to snap his bones in half. He wanted to rip his hair out of his scalp. There was nothing in his mind, only static. It felt like his brain was melting out of his ears. He could almost feel the remains of his mind flowing out of them. He started sobbing. His leg muscles became weak and he fell onto his knees, relying on them for support. He felt that his insides were tearing themselves apart. His stomach was churning and churning. Shrieks of pain escaped his mouth; he couldn’t do anything to stop it. He truly believed that someone was tearing him open. From his heart to his stomach lied a burning sensation. Someone was surely slicing him open, exposing his insides. He wanted to vomit if he even had a stomach anymore. He could taste the metallic sensation of blood in his mouth. He could distantly hear someone else screaming along with him but the pain was too much. 

_Is this what dying is like? This must be what dying is like._

Then it stopped. Suddenly. 

There was still an ache in his bones but he suddenly felt… empty, somehow. Like a part of him was missing. He sat on the floor of the bathroom he’d escaped to, nose still dripping; the blood collecting in a puddle on the floor. It was all over him too. It was still warm, soaking into his shirt and pants. He looked like he’d just committed a violent murder. He’d lost a lot of blood. He felt faint. 

He heard heavy breathing. 

_Who is that?_

Logan looked up in horror to find a man donning a dark brown cloak and an old rag as a blindfold; holding a baseball bat. 

“Who am I? Where am I? What am I doing here?” The man said pointing the baseball bat at Logan. 

Logan was sure he’d completely lost his marbles at this point. He’d surely gone insane. 

“I- I don’t… know.” 

Logan didn’t understand. He was a fountain of information but he didn’t know. He was so confused. He would probably cry at this point but he found that he physically was unable to. 

Logan stood up carefully, muscles still aching. 

“I think… think-” 

It was becoming hard for Logan to get his words out. He couldn’t think properly. His legs still hurt and his nose was still bleeding; less so than before but relatively heavily. 

“I think you’ve split from me,” Logan said quietly; he had very little breath to spare on words. 

“You’re like my twin.” The blindfolded man looked horrified at this. “What? Split from you? What does that mean?” 

Logan tried to steady his breathing before he could answer but the man started violently shaking him by his collar. 

“I don’t know what the _fuck_ your deal is but if you don’t _fucking answer me,_ then there will be consequences.” 

Logan nodded and tried to explain as best he could. 

“We’re all aspects of a man named Thomas. Sometimes aspects ‘split’ for one reason or another. You’ve split from me but I’m uncertain of the reason. I am Logic but seeing as you are the equivalent of my brother, you may call me Logan.” 

The man sneered and growled, “I’ll call you whatever I want. And if I’m an aspect of Thomas, what am I?” 

Logan thought for a moment. 

“I don’t know that either. But I will be willing to help you figure it out.” He offered. The man in the cloak scoffed and sat down on Logan’s bed. 

“Aren’t you currently feeling any strong/overwhelming emotions?” Logan asked. Logan knew something wasn’t right. Logan could know only think clinically about the man before him. He… couldn’t empathize anymore. 

The man snorted, “I’m pretty pissed off right now, for no good reason, you’ve been nothing but kind to me.” 

The man started fiddling with his bat. Logan noticed more things about the man sitting on his bed. There was some sort of broach or small jewel where the button that holds his cloak together would be. It was very bright orange, almost clashing with the rest of his somewhat dark attire. And he’d constantly fiddle with the blindfold he was wearing, almost as if he was checking to make sure it didn’t come off. And there was some sort of design on his bat. Logan couldn’t see it well because of all of the blood loss and dizzyness from the _experience_ he’d just had.

“Hmm… maybe if we understand why you’re wearing a blindfold, then we can figure what you’re supposed to represent,” Logan said, very carefully making his way over to the bed. 

The man before him quivered before sneering at him again. 

“No. The blindfold stays on.” 

Logan sighed. “Please. Just once, I won’t tell anyone.” Logan was unsure of why his new brother was so insistent on wearing his blindfold. He was guessing as best he could.

The man in the cloak hesitantly took it off. His left eye was completely whited out. It looked like cataracts. He assured Logan that he could see out of it, it just looked like that for an unknown reason.

Logan sat and pondered. He didn’t know what to do. If he brought him to Morality, he’d freak out and do something drastic. He should go to Creativity and ask some questions but he shouldn’t bring his brother with him. Creativity probably wouldn’t suspect anything if he asked about the split Creativity endured. He was also Thomas’s curiosity after all. 

“I… have to go get some answers from a frie- from a colleague. Please stay here, I do not know how the others would react if they saw you.” The man in the cloak got angry, 

“What? Are you ashamed of me?” 

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, new sides are rare so a new side developing is a strange occurrence. Some of my colleagues are… panicky when it comes to new sides. Especially after the last time it happened.” 

The man in the cloak scoffed and laid down on Logan’s bed. 

Logan snapped and the blood from before was gone. His nose was still a bit bloody but no longer actively bleeding. 

He took a deep breath before walking carefully out of his room to go see Creativity.


	2. Roman being dramatic for like a whole chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter says it all, I just love writing Roman being a drama queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I accidentally made Roman more dramatic than he is in canon.

Creativity’s room sure was… something. It was immaculately decorated, to say the least. Several chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, red roses everywhere, lush furniture sat in the halls. He’d seen half of a tapestry dictating the story of the split of Creativity. While Logan and Morality’s rooms were similar to a standard bedroom, Creativity’s was practically a castle. 

Logan disliked entering Creativity’s room; it was always a mess. But the matter at hand was more important than Logan’s disgust with the unkemptness of Creativity’s room. Logan calmly walked through the door to find him working at his desk. 

“Hello, Creativity, I have a couple of questions to ask you. Would you mind?” 

“Not at all, Logic.”

“Creativity, may I ask what the split-” 

“ _T_ _he Great Split._ ”

Logan really didn’t have time for Creativity’s melodrama right now. 

“May I ask what _The_ _Great Split_ was like?”

Creativity immediately stopped whatever he was working on in favor of hanging off of Logan’s shoulders dramatically and using his other arm to pose dramatically, draping his wrist over his forehead and practically shouting, “Darling, I had the most wretched headache that day. And then-” Creativity got off of Logan and before Logan could tell him not to call him ‘darling’, Creativity continued. “And then my nose started practically pouring out blood. It felt like I was being ripped in half.” 

Logan nodded, he felt a similar sensation when his brother was split from him. 

“What happened after?” 

Creativity summoned a fainting couch and flopped onto it rather clumsily. 

“Well, the wretched creature that is my brother started spewing all sorts of unfunny nonsense and laughing. He brought up a funeral for an old widow and wasn’t able to calm himself after so I simply had to throw him out. I didn’t talk to him much after that. I still don’t.” Creativity said, holding his head comically high. 

Logan again nodded. He doubted that he would need to throw his brother out. He’d been relatively harmless other than that one threat and even then, he was forced into a scary new environment, he was likely to be frightened. 

“You don’t think it beneficial to understand your counterpart?” 

“Ugh, that disgusting _rat_ can’t be reasoned with. I refuse to speak to him.” Logan would’ve thought that ‘rat’ was a slur, the way Creativity said it. 

“I see. Did you feel, how do I say this, somewhat… empty after the Other Creativity split from you?”

“Yes… Like a chunk of me was missing. Like a big chunk. It’s faded by now but… Can I be totally honest with you Logic?” Creativity said, he looked so vulnerable, Logan was starting to get... uncomfortable. 

“Of course, Creativity,” Logan stated, flat and monotone. 

“I still don’t feel whole. Not that something is missing, just that I’m not whole. Sometimes I feel random aches and pains and I say things that are so dastardly that I shock myself. Like he’s still with me sometimes. I think the same happens to him because sometimes I _do_ feel whole and… it’s hard to explain. Thank you for listening to my ramblings, Logic.”

“No, thank you, Creativity.”

“Roman.”

“Hmm. What was that, Creativity?”

“My name is Roman. I get uncomfortable when I have serious talks with people and they just call me by my title. It doesn’t feel like a name, simply what I do.”

“I… didn’t know you had a name.” Logan was unaware that the others chose names as well. He thought he was the only one. 

“After a long while of pondering, I decided to choose a name for myself. Call me Roman.” He said, inspecting his nails. Anyone could tell that he was waiting for Logan to approve even though he didn’t need it. 

“It’s… surprisingly fitting.”

Roman smiled. Bright and dazzling like the chandelier that hung above them. Logan genuinely wanted to look away. He felt physically repulsed by it. He felt genuinely sick. He never wanted to intentionally look away from a smile. That was strange. Maybe he _was_ feeling some sort of… disconnect from his emotions. 

“Why thank you, Logic. You really are too kind.” 

“Well, I should inform you that I, too, chose a name. It’s Logan.” 

Roman smiled again. Logan wanted to smile back at Roman but he simply couldn’t. No matter how hard he tried. The muscles in his face simply didn’t want to work. Roman didn’t seem to take notice; walking back to his desk where he continued working on whatever he was working on before. 

Logan exited Roman’s room. He hadn’t gotten many answers but he was more comforted knowing that Roman had also felt extreme pain during his split and the same sort of emptiness. 

On the walk back to Logan’s room he pondered his options. He could introduce his brother to the others immediately. Or he could leave him to his own devices until the others found him. He needed more information before he made a decision. 

He ran into Morality on his way. 

“Hiya, Logic, how are you?” He said, completely ignoring how contemplative Logan looked just moments before. “Just fine, Morality. Say, have you thought about choosing a name? R- _Creativity_ has chosen one for himself and I was wondering if you would do so as well?” Morality smiled and said, “No, but now I want to. I didn’t know we could do that! Hmm. I’m excited, I’m gonna go look at names, kiddo, have fun with whatever you’re doing today!” Logan nodded in his direction and continued on his path.

Upon arriving back at his door, Logan just instinctively knew something was off. When he opened the door, he was shocked by the scene before him, and he was only gone for a couple of minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's kinda short, I just wanted a chapter of Roman being extra.


	3. Logan's Lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of vomit. Skin Melting (due to acid). Talking about murder. Needles. Paranoia (Virgil). Repression. Unconsciousness.  
> Logan is confused and a little scared. Like he will be for most of the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD I SWEAR. I had to take a mental health break because I had to interact with my toxic ass family constantly over Christmas. My cousin and I literally came up with a phrase for our family and it was "Happiness vampires." I'll be updating regularly every two to three days now. Also, sorry this chapter is kinda crappy and short, I just really wanted to put something out. My battery was just so drained. Anyway, have a nice day/night wherever you are.

Logan’s room was torn to shreds. The bookshelves were thrown upon the ground as if they weighed nothing. The battered corpse of Logan’s lamp lay limp. Torn paper littered the floor. And the cloaked man sat in the middle of it; he was crying profusely. The ugly-sounding sobs made Logan want to throw up. Like some sort of severe allergy. Logan wanted to run but he didn’t have much of a choice. It would be unwise to leave him here, the others might suspect something.

A hug, that might help to calm him down. 

Logan carefully avoided the glass and books on the floor and made his way to his brother. He sat down next to him and gently wrapped his arms around the other. The newly formed side immediately buried his head in to Logan’s shoulder, muffling his cries which relieved Logan greatly. However, his brother’s tears felt like burning acid on his skin. The experience was very painful. Like his skin was melting off of his bones. Logan decided he’d avoid emotions at all costs. It was not worth this amount of physical pain. 

“I’m-I’m so-sorry, Logan. I didn’t m-mean-to. I- I just- I couldn’t see. It-it was l-like I- was blind and I was r-really s-scared f-for s-some reas-son. Like s-someone w-would a-attack me at any moment-”

“It’s alright, the room can be repaired. But are you alright? Are you physically injured in any way?” Logan asked quietly, trying desperately to hide the pain he was experiencing. Luckily, his brother didn’t notice. 

“N-no. I’m fine. Not emotionally. I-I feel kinda like a wreck. A-at first, I was really angry for some reason, then really scared, then angry again, and that’s when the temporary blindness started. I just tore through everything, just pure rage.” The newly formed side was shaking. 

Logan appreciated the honesty in his brother’s words. Unfortunately, a knock at his door tore him out of his feelings of appreciation. 

“Logic, are you alright? I heard crying.” Logan recognized that voice; it was Deceit. After _The Great Split,_ as Creativity put it, Deceit and Morality wanted the two to get along. So they would meet over tea every two or so weeks and discuss what to do. 

The shaking man immediately stopped shaking and started snarling like some sort of wild animal. Deceit opened the door upon hearing snarling coming from the logical side’s room. 

“What the hell?! What happened?” Asked Deceit before he was pinned against the wall by the cloaked man. He was foaming at the mouth, he looked rabid and feral. Deceit immediately began kicking at the cloaked man’s shins. Trying to wriggle out of the grasp of the man pinning him to the wall. He kicked and squirmed but nothing was working. 

“Stop it!” Shouted Logan. “Let him down! Let him down, so help me I’ll-”

The cloaked man glared at Logan before he could finish his statement, “You’ll what, Logan? Kill me? What are you going to do, Logan? What _can_ you do?” Logan simply didn’t understand how someone could change so drastically within such short timespans. Just a couple of minutes, nay, seconds ago even, he was groveling at Logan’s feet. This man was an enigma. 

“I-i don’t-”

Logan was quickly cut off by a groan of pain coming from his brother. Deceit had struck him in the stomach. The man in the cloak cradled his stomach, freeing Deceit from his grasp.

Deceit had pulled out a needle from his pocket. 

“I’m sorry for what I’m about to do.” He muttered before stabbing the cloaked man in the shoulder with it. He collapsed immediately, leaving Logan very confused and a somewhat somber Deceit. 

“Why do you have a needle on you?” Asked Logan, more than a little concerned for his safety. 

Deceit sighed and said, “Dark Creativity can get… rowdy… at times. And he’ll start plotting. The plotting itself isn’t what worries me, it’s him walking toward the other creativity’s room with a bottle of poison and a knife. Unfortunately, that’s when I have to intervene.” 

Logan nodded. He also took into consideration that Deceit lived with Paranoia. Logan had met Paranoia twice. He was… terrifying. Logan had actually jumped when he first heard his voice; it was distorted beyond belief. Living with both Paranoia and the other Creativity at the same time sounded like a nightmare. He could understand why Deceit carried the needle. 

‘What are we going to do?” Logan asked, now pacing. 

Deceit sighed once again, he did that quite a lot. It was something that he picked up from living with Paranoia for so long. “There’s a place in the subconscious that could probably hold him.” 

Logan was hesitant. He knew exactly was Deceit was talking about. There was a dungeon within the subconscious where everything that Thomas repressed deeply stayed. His rationality was screaming at him to help Deceit imprison his brother. He was a threat to the others and could be detrimental to Thomas. Unlike the other Creativity, who really only made vague threats and was only ever a threat to Roman. And keeping them separated was fairly easy. They didn’t want to be around one another anyway. However, the very, very small part of him that could still feel something was begging him not to. Knowing the information that his brother shared, Logan, doubted that he made the conscious decision to attack Deceit. But, Logan’s rationality won out. 

Logan looked Deceit in his eyes and said, “Okay.” 

They both carried the man in the cloak down into the subconscious. Down the long, long flight of stairs. Into the dark and empty pit. Only small lanterns lit their path and even then, they were dim at best. 

There were several cells in the dimly lit dungeon. There was a singular cell at the end of the hall. Deceit and Logan dragged their unconscious co-side into the cell. 

Deceit quickly locked it and pocketed the key. 

Logan knew this was going to end badly for them. But he didn’t know what to do. He was lost. He was so lost.


	4. Recuperate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is very concerned and maybe a little guilty. 
> 
> TW: Mentions of (what is essentially) mutilating someone. Paranoia (Virgil)  
> I don't think I need to add more but let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup y'all. I'm sorry that this is a day late and kinda short. Something came up and I needed a day to focus on that.

“Who was he and why was he in your room? Are you hurt at all? Why was your room in shambles when I walked in?” Deceit rambled off his questions. He was acting like a concerned mother, fretting over Logan like he was a child. Logan sighed and tried to gather the answers in his mind. 

“I think… I went through a split. And he’s my brother. I went to go ask creativity about his so I could know more about this… situation. I left him in my room so he wouldn’t worry the others. I feel a bit weak but I seem to be alright.” Deceit listened attentively, hanging onto every word Logan spoke. 

“That still doesn’t answer why your room looked like it was hit by a hurricane. Logic, what happened?” Deceit spoke gently but held a firm hand on Logan’s shoulder. 

“He tore through it. But he told me he was blind while doing so. That he didn’t understand what he was doing. That he was panicked and startled.” Logan robotically stated. Deceit looked back and forth at the key and the unconscious man in the dungeon. Worry painted all over his face. He was questioning the same things Logan was:

_Was this the best solution? Would this be beneficial or detrimental to Thomas?_

Both were scared and confused. Logan had never experienced any of this before. There wasn’t research he could do. Mistakes would leave scars on Thomas’s mind. He was so frightened. And so lost. 

Deceit was already barely handling Dark Creativity at the moment. He didn’t know how to handle Logan’s twin. Deceit was fairly sure that this wasn’t the best solution but it was the only one he could come up with.

Deceit was, also, a little taken aback by how flatly Logan answered. Logan was calm and professional most of the time but he sounded so emotionless when he answered. Deceit pushed that concern to the back of his mind for the time being.

“So… your name is Logan?” Asked Deceit as he rocked back and forth, trying to break the suffocating silence. The scales on his face barely illuminated by the dimly lit lanterns. Logan nodded, though he seemed lost in his thoughts.

Logan had never seen him like this. He was always so suave and self-assured. Currently, he looked panicky and stressed. His air of confidence was drained, leaving only a nervous and frightened man. 

“May I be completely and totally honest for a moment?” Asked Deceit, nervously fiddling with his fingers and snapping Logan out of his thoughts. 

Logan nodded once more but giving Deceit his full attention this time. 

“I feared for my life when he pinned me to the wall. He stared at me like he was going to eat me alive. L-like he wanted to tear me limb from limb. Like he was seconds away from _doing_ so. With Paranoia, I feel the same, except I know he won’t hurt me and the terror passes. With Paranoia, I realize that I’m in no danger and I feel fine.” Deceit finished, tugging at his gloves and staring at one of the lanterns. Logan nodded once again. He’d have to take into account that he and his brother were, technically, one in the same. Therefore, his brother did not register Logan as a threat on the same level that he would the others. He would bark, but not bite. 

Logan began planning. His room was the closest to the subconscious and he didn’t feel the same terror that Deceit does when around his brother. It would make sense for Logan to care for him. For the temporary time he was going to be in the dungeon, at least. 

“Since you seem to have your hands full with the other Creativity and Paranoia, I’ll care for him. My room is the closest, anyway.” Deceit looked relieved to not have to deal with the currently unconscious man. 

“I guess you should take the key then. Oh, and how is your eye?” Deceit gently handed the key to Logan and looked at him with concern. 

“I don’t know what you mean. My eyes are quite alright if that’s what you are asking.” 

Deceit started climbing the stairs and beckoned Logan with him. Logan was becoming more and more anxious by the minute. Why was Deceit bringing him up again? 

They walked up the stairs and into Logan’s room. Deceit guided Logan past the wreckage, to his bathroom, and pointed at the mirror. 

In the reflection, Logan saw that his right eye was whited out. It looked similar to his brother’s left eye. 

“Well, I can see out of it just fine,” Logan remarked as he looked into it. He could make out a vague iris but that was about it. 

“Nothing a contact won’t fix.” Deceit said, summoning one into his hand. 

As they were imaginary, this worked just fine. It looked just like his eye before the split. The pupil didn’t dilate or anything, it stayed the same size, no matter the amount of light Logan’s eye was taking in. Luckily, it wasn’t very noticeable. 

“Are you sure you won’t need help?” Asked Deceit. 

“If I ever need your help, I will ask for it,” Logan stated. It concerned Deceit to get such a flat answer from him but he nodded to Logan and left his room. 

Logan then began cleaning up his room. Slowly, as he was still deep in thought. Encased in his mind, like he was drowning in a pool of contemplation.


	5. A transitionary chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan thinks about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so short. I was working and reworking this chapter a whole bunch but decided on doing a shorter, transitionary chapter because it makes the most sense in the grand scheme of things.  
> Anyway, have a nice day/night wherever you are.

Logan was planning as he cleaned. He didn’t know how, but, he was almost done cleaning. Maybe his mind had gotten away from him for too long. 

_What would he need when he woke up?_

Food was one thing. Perhaps a shower. More clothes. He’d need something to pass the time, Logan was sure. Books, he’d need books. 

Books always helped Logan. Authors could weave entire worlds with only the power of words. 

“Maybe I’ll start him off with the classics,” Logan muttered. He walked to his newly reorganized bookshelf and plucked out the Illiad. 

The Iliad hadn’t been Logan’s favorite. Not in the slightest. That honor belonged to the Murder of Rodger Ackroyd. But it would have to do. 

Food. He’d probably wake up early and prepare food tomorrow. 

_How will I help him bathe?_

Logan decided that he’d likely have to bring down water daily and he’d have to give himself a sponge bath of sorts. 

Several other questions plagued Logan’s mind, but they weren’t as mundane or easily answerable. 

_What does he represent anyway?_

Logan had plenty of theories, but no definitive answer. 

_How angry will he be when he wakes up?_

Logan had no idea. He was already so unpredictable, he could be over the moon, for all Logan knew. But the question settled in Logan’s stomach, twisting and turning. 

It was almost time for Logan to go to bed, but Logan guessed that these questions would keep him up for longer than they should’ve.


	6. "Sing, O Goddess, the ruinous wrath of Achilles"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan goes to provide sustenance for his brother while bringing him some useful resources.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; Food, I think that's it, let me know if I missed anything. 
> 
> I'm back on my bullshit everyone. Sorry I disappeared for so long. Life has been crazy. Anyway, I had to split up this chapter a bit because I didn't want them to be too long and just slog on for too long.

Logan had done nothing but toss and turn all night. He stared idly up at his ceiling. He was afraid but prepared. He got out of bed and put in his new contact, just in case he bumped into one of the others. Logan had grabbed all of the supplies he’d gathered last night and trudged to the kitchen to prepare a meal.

His mind wandered as he made a sandwich.

_How angry will he be when he sees me?_

The question had plagued him all night. No matter how hard he tried to put his worries to rest, they always returned. He simply didn’t know enough about his brother to ease his anxieties about the situation. 

Logan devoted his undivided attention to the onion he was chopping for a salad to distract himself from his worries. 

It did not work.

All he could picture was his brother banging and screaming in his cage. His vocal cords were raw as he cursed Logan’s name. His shrieking was futile. No one could hear him in the subconscious. However, Logan pictured this only because he worried about what effect it would have on Thomas. To have one of his sides imprisoned deep in the subconscious could have detrimental effects. But he could hurt the others. If not physically then emotionally. He saw what it did to Deceit. It turned this confident and suave man into a nervous and bumbling mess. It could cause them to underperform and that would hurt Thomas. For the time being, this was the best solution, albeit a temporary one. 

Logan set the food he’d prepared on a tray and brought the bags he’d packed the rest of his supplies in. 

He descended into the pit. Each step became more and more hesitant. Dim lanterns cast distorted shadows in the walls. 

He finally arrived at the very bottom of the stairs. He set down his bags as well as the tray of food he was carrying and grabbed one of the lanterns from off the wall. He approached the cell cautiously like one would approach a wild animal.

To Logan’s surprise, he found him sitting quietly in his cell. 

“Hello.” Said Logan. 

The cloaked man looked up at Logan. 

He’d been crying. 

Tears were still streaming down his face. 

But he did not speak, the only noises he made were small whimpers. 

Logan hung a lantern by the wall of the cell and carried the tray of food over to him. 

“Eat.” He said. 

The cloaked man didn’t move at all. 

Logan sighed and sat down in front of the cell, “You need to eat.” He garnered no reaction from his brother. 

“Would you like to talk about the source of your distress?” Logan asked, scooting closer to the bars. The cloaked man did not answer. He simply sat and stared at Logan. He was still crying. 

Logan sighed and set up the rest of his supplies. He set the Illiad by the bars so his brother could pick it up whenever he wanted to read it. Same with the spare clothes. He set down the sponge and grabbed the large pail. Logan was sure there was a faucet somewhere down here.

Logan scoured furiously for the faucet. That’s when he heard his brother speak.

“Is he okay?” 

Logan turned to him, “Is who okay?” 

“The man I attacked yesterday, is he okay?” Asked the cloaked man again. 

“He’s fine as far as we know.” Said Logan, making his way to the cell. 

“Good. Good.” Muttered the man behind bars. 

“Why do you ask?”

Logan had never been particularly good at reading people but he could tell that something was still bothering his brother.

The cloaked man sighed and looked to Logan. “That was why I was so distraught, I couldn’t sleep thinking that I hurt him.” 

Logan furrowed his brows. “Why? You don’t know him.” 

“I don’t wanna hurt people, Logan!” He shouted, standing up and crossing his arms. 

“I suppose I could understand that but what I meant was why did it make you so distraught?” Asked Logan. The cloaked man let out a frustrated groan and said “I don’t know! It’s just how I feel!” Logan still looked confused. The man behind bars was pacing now. Logan continued searching for the faucet. 

“Logan, do you think I could apologize to him?” 

“Once we find a better solution I’m sure that you’ll be able to, yes.” Said Logan, still searching for a water source. 

“What do you mean, ‘better solution’?” Asked the man in the cell as he walked up to the bars. 

Logan turned to him, “Well this is a temporary fix, you aren’t going to stay down here forever.” 

The clocked man’s eyes widened. 

“Logan, what? I’m a threat to everyone else. You can’t let me out of here!” 

Logan walked over to the cells once more, “You staying here for too long could be detrimental to Thomas.” 

The cloaked man growled, “Logan, under no circumstances should you let me out.” 

Logan stumbled backward. 

“What? No, I can’t let you-’ 

“Logan, do not let me out of here, I’m too dangerous.” Said the cloaked man. He said each word with finality. He was not to be allowed out.

Logan shook his head profusely, “You’re not thinking clearly. I’m going to have to let you out sometime. This is a very stressful situation for the both of us, I know-”

“Logan, promise that I will not set foot out of this cage under any circumstances.” 

“No, this isn’t-”

“Logan, I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“This isn’t about you it’s-” 

‘Logan, just allow me this. I’m not leaving. I don’t wanna hurt anyone else. I don’t care if I scream at you or beg to get out, do not let me out.” 

“This is insanity, I can’t-”

“This is the sanest I’m going to be, Logan! This is the one thing that I ask of you Logan. Just this one thing.” 

Logan sighed. He wasn’t going to convince him otherwise, was he?

“Let’s have this discussion later.” Said Logan, right now he needs to focus on finding the faucet and making sure his brother ate and had the resources he needed. 

The cloaked man huffed and sat down. 

Logan managed to spot the faucet in the darkness and pilled up the pail with water. It was surprisingly clean. 

He placed the pail of water by the cell along with some soap and a sponge. His brother picked up the book he’d left by the cell and started reading it. 

“How do we get names?” Asked the cloaked man. 

“We choose them.” Said Logan, unsure of where this conversation was going. 

“Then I choose Achilles.” 

Logan looked confused, Achilles had only read the first page or so.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why that?” 

Achilles gently put down the book and said, “Being enraged is the only thing I seem to be good for. I ruin everything I touch, Logan. I am nothing more than my anger. The first line describes Achilles’ wrath as ruinous. I thought it felt fitting.’ 

That sparked an idea in Logan.

“Achilles, I believe you are a physical embodiment of all of the emotions I’ve been repressing, namely, rage. I believe that is what you represent. My repressed anger which, by extension, is Thomas’s repressed anger.” 

Achilles sighed, “That sorta makes sense.” 

Logan sighed and brought himself back to his goal.

“Please eat, I do not want you to be malnourished.” 

Achilles groaned and snatched the food off of the tray. He started eating slowly but quickly scarfed down the rest of his meal. 

“I’ll be back around lunchtime.” Said Logan, climbing the stairs once again. He could make out a reluctant, “Thank you” from Achilles as he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dontcha hate it when you repress your emotions so hard that they split off from you into a completely different side? yeah, me too.


	7. Deceit makes some tea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan continues with his day and talks to Deceit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None for this chapter, I believe. Please, let me know, though. 
> 
> This chapter is kinda short. I apologize, my cousin and I are visiting my sister for the weekend and wouldn't want to deprive you of my *fabulous* content (Sarcasm). 
> 
> Anyway, have a nice day/night wherever you are <3.

Logan had gone about his day normally. Well, as normally as he could when all of this was happening. He sat on the couch, rereading his collection of Agatha Christie novels. 

“Heya, Kiddo!” 

Logan was startled by Morality’s loud and energetic voice. 

“Hello, Morality.” Said Logan, trying to act normal as to not alarm him.

“I think I’ve found a name that fits!” said Morality, buzzing to share this piece of information with Logan. 

Logan nodded, “Go on.” 

“Patton!” 

Logan raised his eyebrows, Patton must’ve done some research on his name. It was too fitting to be accidental.

“Oh, because of Pathos and emotional appeals, correct? And the connection to paternity?” Said Logan, his interest piqued. Patton, however, just looked a little confused.

“I was gonna go with Patrick, like from SpongeBob, but I made it my own!” Said Patton, fiddling with his fingers. 

“I supposed I should inform you of my name; It’s Logan.” 

Patton smiled and said, “Well that’s a cool name, Lo! I’m gonna go tell Creativity my name, have fun with whatever you were reading!” 

Logan simply nodded in his direction and continued with his murder mystery. 

\-----

Logan descended into the subconscious, careful not to spill the hot soup on the tray. He gingerly reached for a lantern on the wall as he reached the bottom of the stairs; though it didn’t do very much as it was incredibly dim.

“Logan?” Asked Achilles through the darkness.

“Yes, it’s me, Achilles.” 

Logan walked past each empty cell towards Achilles’ cell. Polished shoes causing echoing sounds on the floor. He held up his lantern to see Achilles reading by the lantern he’d placed by the cell earlier. He delicately placed the tray on the floor. 

“If you’d like, I could put the lantern inside your cell.” Said Logan reaching for the lantern he was using as a light source.

Achilles hesitated for a moment. Unsure of how to answer. 

“Okay... but don’t let me out.” 

Logan sighed and reached for the key in his pocket. He opened the cell and placed the lantern inside before quickly shutting it again. Achilles muttered a quiet thank you before using the lantern to continue reading the Illiad. Logan picked up the dirty dishes leftover from this morning and made his way to the stairs. 

\-----

Logan didn’t know why he felt the need to find Deceit, he was pretty lost in thought at the time and unconsciously walked toward the room. Though he wasn’t upset about this (not like he could be), Deceit could be good company, as long as he didn’t need you for whatever scheme he was planning. Logan knocked on Deceit’s door and Deceit welcomed him in happily. 

“Logan, I didn’t know you’d be stopping by for a visit.” Deceit drawled. 

“Neither did I.” Said Logan, adjusting his tie. 

Deceit sat Logan down at a loveseat and started with making Logan a cup of tea. Logan was always confused by Deceit’s obsession with tea. Logan enjoyed the drink, but Deceit was always so invested in tea. Though Logan would admit: Deceit did brew very good tea. 

Deceit handed Logan a perfectly brewed cup of Earl Grey. 

“So what brings you to me?” Asked Deceit, crossing his legs and taking a sip from his teacup. 

Logan sighed “My brother didn’t react well to being kept in the cell.” 

Deceit’s breath hitched; his suave and confident demeanor cracked for a second, which went unnoticed by Logan.

“How so?” 

“He wanted to apologize for attacking you in the first place and claimed he didn’t want to injure anyone, emotionally or physically. And he insisted on being kept in the cell permanently.” 

Deceit raised an eyebrow, that was unexpected. Logan took a sip from his Earl Grey and continued. 

“He’d like to know if you’d forgive him for attacking you. He sincerely didn’t mean to.” 

Deceit thought for a moment. 

“I suppose I can come off as quite… threatening. But I can _totally_ understand attacking a random stranger.” 

Logan stared blankly at him and it was making Deceit feel queasy.

Deceit sighed, “As long as it doesn’t happen again.” 

Logan nodded, “I’ll be sure to tell him when I serve him dinner.” 

Deceit quickly changed the conversation to philosophy, something they were both well versed in. He really didn’t want to talk about Logan’s twin brother right now. The guilt was still eating away at him.


	8. Achilles eats some chicken and cries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is tired, Achilles is sad, and Roman is adorable (in this chapter specifically but also always)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self loathing, food mentions. I believe that’s about it but please let me know if I need to add anything else.
> 
> You know how I said I’m on vacation (kinda) with my cousin? I got bored at a nail salon and wrote this chapter on my phone (which is why it’s so short)
> 
> Anyway have a nice day/night wherever you are <3

“Logan!” 

Logan was incredibly tired and really didn’t want to have to deal with Roman’s antics right now, besides, he was making dinner for Achilles. 

“Logan, come help me slay a Dragon-Witch!” 

Logan quirked an eyebrow. 

“Dragon… witch?” 

Roman bounced up and down excitedly.

“Yes, a foul beast; a Dragon-Witch!” Said Roman, pulling Logan by his arm towards the Imagination. 

“I apologize, Roman, I’m busy. I would suggest asking Patton to aid you in slaying a ‘Dragon-Witch’” Said Logan, returning to his cookbook. He wanted to ensure Achilles had a meal with sufficient sustenance. 

Roman pouted and crossed his arms like a spoiled child, “He said he was busy too!”

Logan sighed.

“How long will this take, exactly?” 

Roman smiled and said, “No more than an hour.” 

Logan squeezed the bridge of his nose and groaned, “I _suppose_ I could… aid you in defeating this…‘Dragon-Witch’. However, I will only do so in two hours as I need to finish my work before spending my time frivolously chasing an imaginary monster.” 

Roman smiled and hugged Logan tightly, wrapping his arms lovingly around Logan’s incredibly stiff body; Logan made no outward response but he did want to rip out all of his internal organs due to the extreme physical pain. Logan was already tired of his emotional allergy. Especially living with two of the most emotional sides. 

Logan managed to survive the surprise hug from Roman and Roman bounced back to his room, patiently waiting.

Logan continued cooking, he simply made some chicken and an array of different vegetables. He borrowed Patton’s cookbook. While his taste had become unfortunately muted, he assumed it was the opposite with Achilles. He wanted to make sure the food was appetizing to Achilles so there was a higher chance he would eat it. Logan didn’t want Achilles to be malnourished. 

——-

Logan carefully carried down Achilles’ dinner. 

“Logan- please-“ 

Achilles sobbed. Ugly, resounding sobs that ricocheted off of the walls of the subconscious. 

Logan quickly placed the meal down and rushed to ease the source of Achilles’ distress. 

“You’re logic, right? You’re always right-“

“Well-“

“I need to be told what I need to hear.” Said Achilles through sniffles. “Am I a monster?” Asked Achilles, looking to Logan for comfort. 

Logan shook his head, “Nonsense Achilles, you are a side-“

“No, a figurative monster, Logan.”

Logan sighed and sat next to the cell, holding out his hand for Achilles to take. 

Achilles harshly gripped Logan’s hand for dear life. 

“Achilles, you are no monster or whatever it is you believe yourself to be. Yes, we need to work on your control but you’ve shown deep remorse for any action that has harmed others.”

Achilles seemed to be even more upset by Logan’s words.

“Yeah but I still hurt someone-“

“I told you before, Deceit is alright.”

Achilles chewed on his lip.

“But-“

Logan sighed, “Deceit has already forgiven you. He just asks that it doesn’t happen again.” 

Achilles let out a shaky breath, tears still making their way down his face, and let go of Logan’s hand.

“Okay. I’ll try.” 

Logan got up and slid the tray in front of Achilles. Upon seeing the chicken, Achilles used his hands to eat it instead of the utensils Logan provided. He was ravenous, finishing his chicken and vegetables quickly. If it were anyone other than Logan (except for maybe the other Creativity) they would’ve been repulsed by such a display. But Logan was entirely indifferent.

“Thank you, Logan. You’re too nice to me.” 

Logan adjusted his tie, “With our split, I lost most of my ability to feel and empathize. Ergo, I do not do this out of kindness.” 

Achilles visibly winced but Logan just walked but up to the mindscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I’m just planning for the next chapter to be Logan and Roman trying to slay the dragon witch.


	9. Roman being great for a whole chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Roman go hunt a Dragon-Witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: (I’m so sorry I forgot to add this) Allergic reactions, nausea, allergy symptoms, Reckless cliff jumping, I don’t think I need anything else, please let me know if I do. 
> 
> I’ve made the executive decision to have everyone hinted at liking Logan. Why? Because I can.

“Roman-“ 

“I know, I know, you’ve never _seen_ a Dragon-Witch, and I _understand_ that they aren’t supposed to exist. But that doesn’t mean we won’t see one!” 

Logan’s eyes bore into the tree in front of him. If Logan were to stare at the tree any harder, he’d carve a hole in the bark. Logan sighed and looked around; it was rare that he visited the imagination. And he had to commend Roman for his careful attention to detail; the place was a masterful creation come to life. The scenery around them was gorgeous. Logan thought it was a shame that they hadn’t just gone on a hike or something. They were on the top of a very tall hill covered in lush green. Flowers decorated the ground, birds sang in trees, vines hung over them. Roman was at the top of a tree, searching for a Dragon-Witch. Logan sat down and inspected the flowers on the ground.

The petals aligned in such a way that seemed… almost too perfect. Not to mention the stigma was a complicated spiral pattern that Logan couldn’t recall any flower having. He suspected that they were Roman’s original creations. They were lightly fragrant but smelled entirely artificial; he’d have to inform Roman about this later. 

“Logan! I spotted one!” Said Roman before jumping down from the tree in a display of idiocy. 

“You shouldn’t jump from high places, Roman.” 

Roman rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, do you still have that sword I gave you?” Roman continued down the path; Logan followed. 

“Yes, it would be quite difficult to lose.”

Roman pushed a stray branch out of his way. He bit his lip, shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked down. “I mean… I’ve lost swords before. Just once though!” 

Logan raised an eyebrow.

Roman groaned, “Okay, more than once. Maybe three or four times.”

Logan raised both eyebrows.

Roman threw his hands up and rolled his eyes, “Fine! I lose my swords all the time. I’m really scatterbrained.”

Logan stared at him, expressionless, “I didn’t ask for any of this information. I was simply questioning why you felt the need to share it.”

Roman gripped Logan’s shoulders with a stern expression on his face, “I’m sorry, for whatever I did to you, but I don’t understand why you’re being so cold to me.” 

Logan furrowed his brows, “You didn’t do anything.” 

Roman’s expression softened, “You can talk to me.”

Roman’s touch suddenly became suffocating, Logan felt his throat closing up, his skin itched, his stomach churned. Logan pulled away from Roman’s hands which made Roman frown. 

“I’m fine, Roman. I don’t know why you keep insisting something is wrong. It’s not. Now, keep leading us to your fictional monster.” Logan brushed past Roman, who reached out to hold Logan’s wrist.

“What happened, Logan? I thought we were friends! That’s the whole reason I asked you here. I wanted to spend time with you. You’ve been acting off for the past couple of days, don’t think I haven’t noticed. I miss you. I miss when you smiled. “ 

Logan made no outward reaction. However, a small part of him wanted to hug Roman. Somewhat gradually, he started to feel a strange wholeness. Warmth. And that small part of him got louder and louder until it was deafening. 

Logan brought Roman in for an embrace, surprising the latter. 

“I apologize, Roman. I’ve just been throwing myself into my work again.” Logan gently rubbed circles into Roman’s back. His skin was on fire, he wanted to rip out his spine, and his brain felt like it was melting. Logan made a mental note of the different pain levels of his symptoms depending on who was committing an emotional action against him; if an emotional action was done by himself, the symptoms were much more intense. If it was someone else, they were painful but less so. But he felt a warmth in his chest. It was pleasant. The loneliness and isolation he felt after his split dissipated, at least for the time being.

“It’s alright, Logan, I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Roman said, smiling. Logan found it in himself to smile as well. Even if it felt like he was tearing apart his facial muscles.

“Roman, I-“ 

Roma immediately clamped a hand over Logan’s mouth and whispered, “It’s close.”

Logan gripped the hilt of the broadsword that Roman had loaned him, still feeling a little buzzed and warm. 

It was large, _very very_ large. It looked similar to the European portrayal of dragons, except it had gems embedded into its scaly, violet skin. There was a large crystal floating above its head. It let out a monstrous roar. 

Roman muttered something that Logan couldn’t quite catch. 

Roman hid in the shadows, pulling out a crossbow and shooting it slightly off as to distract the Dragon-Witch. 

The Dragon-Witch breathed a blue flame where the arrow landed. And it turned everything it touched into flowers.

“Where did you get the-“ 

Roman turned to Logan, shushing him. 

Roman exited his hiding spot and charged forth. He was approaching a cliff. Before Logan could tell him not to jump, he did, straight towards the floating crystal. The Dragon knocked Roman out of the sky with its enormous wing. 

Logan immediately went to catch Roman, holding out his arms. Somehow this worked, despite Logan being off the target of where Roman would’ve landed. Logan chalked it up to Imagination logic. 

“Roman, why the hell would you do that?” Shouted Logan, frantically checking Roman’s vitals. Roman grinned up at him.

“Thanks, Prince Charming, but I can handle myself.” 

Roman scrambled out of Logan’s arms and raced back toward the rampaging Dragon-Witch. Logan chased after him. Desperately trying to ensure he didn’t get injured.

Roman stood at the cliff, pulling out his crossbow and aiming it at the crystal, hitting his target.

“Why didn’t you do that earlier?”

Roman shrugged and pulled out a water bottle. He ran straight toward the fallen body of the dragon. It was rapidly shrinking. Logan followed Roman, listing off all of the reasons why this was a bad idea.

Once Roman and Logan arrived at the body of the dragon, they found a small boy sitting in its place. He wore on an old, oversized, witch’s hat and a deep purple cloak. He had his hands in his lap and a frown on his face. 

Roman smiled sympathetically.

“You want some water, kiddo?” 

The boy accepted the water bottle, drinking from it quickly.

Logan was a little taken aback at the use of ‘kiddo’ from Roman. He’d only ever seen it used exclusively by Patton. Maybe Roman had picked it up from Patton.

“If it makes you feel any better, you were a very fearsome dragon!” Said Roman, patting the boy on the back.

The boy sighed, “I suppose… though I’m not as good as my sister.” Roman kneeled before the boy.

“You’re both great, in your own ways, don’t forget that, okay, bud?” 

The boy smiled a bit, “Thank you, Your Majesty.” 

Roman stood up and the boy scampered off. He turned to Logan and flashed a mischievous grin. 

“So, was it cool watching me fight a Dragon-Witch?”

Logan shook his head, “No, it just caused me great deals of anxiety. You could’ve gotten seriously hurt.” Roman rolled his eyes.

“Listen, pocket-protector, I get that this is your way of showing that you care about me, but I’m fine. I do this all the time with the younglings.” 

Logan held one of Roman’s hands in both his own. 

“You’re right, this is how I show that I care about you. But that doesn’t mean my gripes are invalid. You’re my friend, Roman. And I don’t like seeing you hurt, physically or emotionally.” Logan managed to get out all of his words without conveying how much physical pain he was in and before the slowly fading warmth he’d felt throughout the day was completely gone.

Roman was bright red at Logan’s sincerity and genuineness. 

“T-thanks, specs.” 

Logan let go of his hand and Roman frowned. But it was just a glimpse before he went back to his charming and confident act. 

——-

Achilles sat in his cell. Staring at the ceiling. The incessant buzzing in his head cleared a little bit and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. The uncomfortable tortuous burning he felt constantly cooled down. He was slightly chilly, but it was a small price to pay for not feeling like you’re burning to death constantly. He could hear his thoughts clearly. Finally. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed we’re at 69 kudos. Nice.


	10. Roman is great for another chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Roman’s perspective because I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight injury (nothing on screen though) 
> 
> Roman doesn’t deserve any of the shit I’m gonna do to him in this fic. He’s such a good boi. Also, shoutout to that one person (JDeelightful). Idk, you’re always there for every chapter. And greenneerg123. And Ray. Y’all are fucking awesome and like… my biggest motivations. <3 I just wanted to express some appreciation for y’all because you’re so sweet!

Logan searched for a first aid kit in his closet. Roman insisted he was fine, but Logan was relentless. 

Roman sat on Logan’s desk, swinging his legs and looking around. He’d never been in Logan’s room. It was messier than Roman expected, almost like he was in a rush to clean it up. He looked over to the bookshelf, looking for books he could recognize in an attempt to make conversation. He spotted the Odyssey, one of the few texts he could discern. Usually, people had The Odyssey and The Iliad in a pair. But he only had The Odyssey. Strange. 

“Have you read the Iliad?” Asked Roman as Logan approached the desk, setting the first aid kit down. Logan jumped a bit before straightening his glasses, fixing his tie, then clearing his throat. 

“Yes.” Said Logan, returning to his original task. Roman hummed a bit. 

“So why isn’t it on your shelf?” Logan’s eyes widened, only slightly. But enough for Roman to notice it. 

“I lent it to Deceit.” He said, straightening his tie again. 

Roman hummed again while Logan went to check his arm. Roman couldn’t contain his blush, Logan was extremely delicate and attentive with his touches. Roman couldn’t say that he didn’t like the attention, but he was fine and Logan was being overdramatic. Which was strange because that was his job.

As Logan tenderly checked his arm, he spotted a gash in Roman’s skin. He dipped a washcloth in some water and gently cleaned the injury. Not saying a word as he did so. He put some cream on the injury, to which Roman hissed. 

“I apologize, Roman, I should’ve warned you that it would sting.” 

“It’s fine. You’re just trying to show you care.” 

Logan gently put down the bandage he was about to apply. 

“What makes you say that?”

Roman raised an eyebrow, “So you don’t care about me.” 

Logan groaned, then winced slightly. Strange. 

“I never said that, however, I did ask why dressing your wound was a sign of affection.” 

Roman shrugged, “I know you, and taking care of others is how you show your love.”

Logan furrowed his brows, “I don’t do that.” 

Roman scoffed, “Yeah, you do. I’ve known you for years, Lo, I think I know how you show affection.” 

Logan shook his head and stayed quiet. That was strange, Logan was usually so defensive about things like that. Roman usually would’ve been relieved if Logan chose not to pick a fight with him, but, in context with the rest of Logan’s off behavior, he grew worried. It’s like Logan was drained of… something. 

He was drained of the fire he used to have. A spark in his eyes that made him alive. When Roman looked into Logan’s eyes, he was more hollow than he used to be. When Roman looked into Logan’s eyes, it was like he was looking at shards of ice. Logan’s eyes became an icy, barren, desolate wasteland. Something happened, and he was going to try his damndest to figure out what. And he’d let Logan know he wasn’t alone in whatever he was struggling with. 

“Roman, are you listening?” 

Roman looked at him. Logan was in the middle of explaining how Roman should be taking care of his injury while putting on his bandage.

“I’m sorry, I must’ve spaced out. My apologies, Logan.” 

Logan simply helped Roman off of his desk and sent him on his way.

———

Roman stared up at his ceiling.

_What could be plaguing my dearest nerd?_

Roman had been staring at his ceiling for the past two hours. No ideas came.

_Is it one of the others? Maybe it’s my brother, he seems to bother people, it seems plausible. But that doesn’t explain why he seems to be acting so… off. Why does he seem so cold? Maybe… maybe it’s me. Maybe he’s just mad at me. But he said I didn’t do anything wrong. Fuck._

As much as Roman tried to reason out an explanation, he couldn’t figure out what was wrong with Logan. That wouldn’t stop him from supporting Logan through… whatever was going on with him.


	11. Crow and Owl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a highly symbolic nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicidal ideation, wild animal attacks, screaming, lots of bodily harm, and violence. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THESE WOULD MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. I’M JUST TRYING TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU. 
> 
> This dream is chocked full of symbolism, read into it as much, or as little as you would like to. And yes, this chapter is intentionally short.

**_Where am I?_ **

_Logan stood in a dead forest, the ground was cracked and gray, the forest floor looked like a corpse. Decay and death surrounded him. Most of the trees had withered away, leaving only a few victims of whatever happened here._

_Crows menacingly circled overhead, owls sat in the trees, screaming warnings and omens indecipherable to Logan._

_His head was ringing. Violently. So fucking violently. It felt like his mind was being bounced around in his skull, he could feel his brain falling to pieces in his skull._

**_God, make it stop._ **

**_Make it stop!_ **

**_MAKE IT STOP!_ **

_The crows seemed to hear his pleas as they charged toward him._

_He screamed._

_The crows went for his right eye, each trying to take a piece. Picking at his veins, the iris, the pupil, tearing through anything they could get their hands on. The more Logan tried to swat away the relentless hoard of black, the more vicious they’d become._

_The loud cawing of the crows made his head ring even more._

**_I wanna die_ **

**_I wanna die_ **

**_I wanna die_ **

**_Please let me die_ **

_The owls did nothing. They watched as Logan fell apart, screaming for help, in horrible agony._

_The crows were relentless, savoring Logan for all he was worth._

_“Stop! Please!” Logan screamed but to no avail. “Help-” He took ragged breaths, snatching his survival out of the air. “-me.”_

_The owls sat, doing nothing but screeching. And the crows didn’t stop._

_After all, they were wild animals._


	12. Crow and Owl pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan wakes up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attacks, cursing, mentions of burning alive/freezing to death, slight mentions of vomit, slight food mention, Logan's allergy is mentioned, crying, animal attacks (similar to the ones from the last chapter), mentions self-mutilation, mention of death (kinda), let me know if I need to add any more.
> 
> I'm back bitches. That break was nice, but I feel a lot better. And I finally got a new laptop (my other one broke so I've been posting chapters from my phone which was a huge pain in the ass, but now I don't. Anyway, love y'all <3

Logan bolted upright, inhaling rapidly, clawing fiercely at his sheets.   
  


_Crows._

_Crows everywhere._

_Picking at lungs._

_Eating eyes._

_Owls._

**_Screeching._ **

Logan couldn’t get the sound of the owls screeching out of his head. 

The sound penetrated his ears, he covered his ears with his hands. 

Too much sound. 

_Fuck, what was the grounding technique?_

**_Five things you can see._ **

He looked around frantically in the dark.

_Sheets._

_Bookshelf._

_Lamp._

_Desk._

_Nightstand._

He tried to slow his breathing. 

**_Four things you can feel._ **

He gripped the sheets slightly.

_Sheets._

_Clothes._

_Uh-bed._

_Pillow._

**Three things you can hear**. 

_Fan, breathing, springs in the mattress._

**_Two things you can smell._ **

_Cleaning product, the shampoo I used to wash my hair._

**_One thing you can taste._ **

_Bile._

Logan arched his back, stretching his arms upward. He felt for his glasses in the dark. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep after that horrific nightmare. His stomach growled, but it was without pain, Logan just knew he was hungry. 

_That was odd. What time is it?_

He turned to the clock at his bedside.

**_2:28_ **

He sighed and got out of bed, stretching once again. Logan dragged his feet across the carpet, trying to quell the numbness that ached in his bones. He walked out the door, quietly as to not disturb anyone sleeping. 

He arrived at the kitchen, carefully trying not to make any noise. That endeavor was futile as a very groggy Patton enter the kitchen, turning on the light as he did so.

“Logan, what are you doing up at- like- three am?” Whispered Patton, voice hoarse and tired.

Logan straightened his back, cleared his throat, and instinctively reached to straighten his tie but there was none. All of this seemingly alarmed Patton. Patton squinted at him even more, brows furrowed. Almost like he was trying to solve a sort of puzzle.

“I apologize if I awoke you, Patton. I couldn’t get back to sleep after waking up suddenly and was hungry.” 

Patton raised an eyebrow, “Okay, do you want help?” 

Logan tilted his head to the side, which seemed to confuse Patton. Patton glanced to the side as if he was trying to answer a thousand questions at once but had no answer. 

Patton turned back to him and smiled, “I kinda don’t want to go back to bed either. How about this, we make a snack and watch a movie.” Logan considered this.

“Alright, what would you like to eat?” 

Patton squinted at him again, with that look, that look had begun to creep Logan out somewhat. He remembered something Roman had said to him once-

_“Quit looking at me like that, it makes me feel like a lab rat you’re analyzing.”_

Logan could understand what Roman was talking about now. Patton smiled at him, Logan had started thinking that it was a defense mechanism at this point, “How about PB&Js?” Logan nodded and silently began to gather ingredients. 

The two worked quietly before plating their food, quickly turning off the kitchen light, and sitting down on the couch. 

“What do you want to watch?” Asked Patton. 

Logan stared up at the ceiling, “I don’t know, I’d suggest a documentary but none come to mind.” 

Patton flipped through the channels, “Ooh! Here’s a documentary about birds!” Logan tensed up, “How about a Disney Movie?” Patton glanced at him, with that analytical look he wasn’t used to. 

“Sure, okay. I kinda wanna watch Lilo and Stitch, do you wanna watch that?” 

Logan nodded.

Around halfway through the movie, Patton got up and left. Logan was confused but turned his attention back to the movie, assuming that Patton had simply gone to bed. But Patton returned with blankets and handed on to Logan, a soft smile on his face, much more genuine than others but something still tainted it.

“I got cold, and I thought you might be cold too, so I got you a blanket.” 

Logan tried his best to smile back at him, but it looked more similar to a grimace. Patton didn’t comment on it and returned to his spot on the couch. 

\-----

Ten minutes after Patton had gotten the blankets, Patton rested his head on Logan’s shoulder. 

“Patton? Are you awake?” Asked Logan. 

“Yeah.” 

Patton turned to him.

“Why are you crying?” 

Logan reached up to touch his face. Tears. Logan furrowed his brows. Slowly, he was cooking in his blanket. His skin was on fire. Something in his gut was twisting. Buzzing. Too much noise. Too much buzzing. Every breath felt like inhaling smoke. 

_What?_

“Logan, you can talk to me.” 

Patton laid a hand on Logan’s cheek and turned his head. Logan barely heard him over the buzzing. And the noise made him want to rip his ears off. More tears were falling, they were hot lava on his skin. His tear ducts were turning inside out. His allergy felt so, so much worse than it usually did. He felt sore and tired. He felt like he was gonna pass out. 

_Why?_

“Logan! Logan, you look sick. I think you have a fever, you’re unnaturally warm. Logan- Logan, can you hear me?”

Logan wanted to rip out his eyeballs. He wanted screech. 

**Screech.** ****

_Crow. Owl. Crow. Owl. Crow. Owl. Crow. Owl._

**Achilles. Logan. Achilles. Logan. Achilles. Logan.**

He was melting. 

He wobbled up and ran to the subconscious before Patton could catch up with him. 

Barreling down the stairs, he couldn’t think. It felt like he was being roasted over an open fire. The need to vomit swished around inside his stomach and running wasn’t making the sensation better. 

When he finally managed to stumble his way to Achilles’s cell, he breathed a sigh of relief. Achilles seemed alright. Logan dropped to his knees and tried to steady the tortuous fire within him. It didn’t work. Every inch of his skin felt like it was going to flake off at any moment. He reached out a hand to Achilles so he could do a quick check of his vitals. Achilles was ice cold, Logan thought he was a corpse. Luckily, Logan could still see him breathing and he still had a pulse. 

He dragged himself up the stairs again, finding Patton running around the kitchen like a chicken without its head. 

“Logan, are you alright? You scared the fucking shit out of me! Where did you go? Logan-”

Patton’s words came out warbled and fuzzy, almost alien. Logan could barely understand him. 

“I just feel gross, I think I have a fever. I kinda wanna vomit.” Logan’s extensive vocabulary was lost on him currently. Everything felt blurred and hazy, his insides were turning inside out. He usually hated how cold he was all the time. The clarity was nice sometimes, but the jaggedness and sharpness cut worse than any knife, and the loneliness was unbearable but there wasn’t much he could do. Now, this was too much. He’d much rather have his frigid condition than whatever this was. At least he was _used_ to the cold. He knew how to _handle_ the cold. He didn’t know what to do now. 

“Okay, come sit, let’s get you some soup.” 

Patton went to grab a blanket and prepare Logan some soup, maybe get some painkillers or something, before Logan stopped him, “Can you get me an ice pack?” Patton’s brows quirked, he looked like he was questioning Logan’s sanity. To be fair, Logan was too. 

“Okay... okay.” Patton sounded like he was assuring himself rather than Logan. Patton came back with an ice pack and handed it to Logan. He put it on his forehead and sighed in relief. If he focused on the cold long enough, the heat wasn’t unbearable, things weren’t as hazy. 

“What happened? Where did you go? Are you alright?” 

Asked Patton, worriedly pacing around the kitchen as he frantically checked Logan’s temperature. 

“I think I caught something from the Imagination.” 

Patton sighed. 

“Okay, are you sure you’re going to be alright?”

Logan nodded fervently, the symptoms would pass eventually, they had to, right? 

_What if they don’t? What if I’m like this forever?_

Logan’s breathing got heavy, his head was spinning, there’s was little lucidity in his brain. 

“Logan, can I touch you at all?”

Logan nodded, Patton placed a soft hand on Logan’s shoulder.

“Logan, follow my breathing.” 

Logan nodded shallowly, trying to focus his attention on Patton. Logan tried to mirror Patton’s breathing, taking breaths as he did. 

“You’re doing great, Logan.”

Logan’s breathing got to a normal pace, his shoulders weren’t so tense, the fire that had settled itself in his bones fizzled out. 

“Logan, are you alright, can you get up for me?” Said Patton removing his hand from Logan’s shoulder and holding it out for him to take. 

“Yes, Patton. I apologize, I don’t know where that came from.” 

Patton shook his head. “It’s fine, Logan, I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

The numbness was back, that aching, horrible numbness was back. At least he could function normally now. 

“I suppose we should go to bed.” Said Logan, already making his way back to his room. 

“Okay, and Logan-” Said Patton, limply holding Logan’s wrist to ensure that Logan was listening, “Take care of yourself, okay?”

Logan nodded, returned to his room, and promptly passed out on his bed.


End file.
